brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:He and She/It
I've noticed on some minifigure articles that thy refer top the minifigure as a he or she, but they aren't real people. Should we change "he" and "she" to "it" instead? ---- reply back :Well, characters in books aren't real, but they still have genders - cjc 15:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::This is a toy, they aren't characters. ---- reply back :::They are LEGO characters - cjc 15:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, this could be voted upon. I'd say that it would only be she and he in the background section. LEGO sets aren't storybooks by the way. :::::Did I say they were? ^_^ (Anyway, minifigures appear in a variety of media, such as films, adverts, comics, games and books) - cjc 15:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And that information would only be in the background section. Right? ---- reply back :::::::That changes what? It still has a gender. Take ships, they are not really female, but they are referred to as such. "She was launched on 11 May 1820 from the Woolwich Dockyard on the River Thames, at a cost of £7,803." Just because it is not actually female or male and a toy, it does not mean it has not been assigned a gender. - cjc 20:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That is from real life, in real life i would be "it', but in the storyline that isn't real it would be "he" or "she". What does Brickset do? What does Bricklink do? Voting Use "He" and "She" # --Cligra 16:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) # 19:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Character Will Be Tested. . . ."'' 19:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) # 20:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) # Proper English grammar suggests things with a known gender, use i.e, "he" instead of "it". On the other hand, things with a neuter gender (no gender) or a disputed gender, use "it". I'd expect everyone to recognize this by now. 20:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #:Pieces of plastic don't have a gender, unless you know something I don't :) This is a no-brainer for the background section, of course you'd use he/she. 04:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) #::Actually, that grammar rule does apply to pieces of plastic. Anything with a known gender should have it's respective pronoun describing the gender of the thing.:) 05:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) #::: But it doesn't have a gender in the first place- it's not like plastic figures can reproduce ;) It represents something that has a gender, but it itself doesn't. 06:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) #:::: Boats don't reproduce (or at least, not that I've seen :P) yet they are still assigned a gender. Anyway, this is boring "_" - cjc 07:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) #::::: @NHL: True it doesn't have a specified gender in the first place, but English Grammar rules (like I said before :P) dictate that things, human or non-human (Able to reproduce or not), specify a known gender. Neuter gender on the other hand, (unknown or disputed gender) (I.e Tree) use it.;) (Also, Per cjc) 17:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) # - cjc 20:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) # --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Use "It" # ---- reply back # I never really thought about it before, but I believe it would be the right way to go. We're meant to take the description from an out-of universe perspective, from the perspective that the minifigure is a piece of plastic (ie, it) not a character. 05:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # --- The dawn is coming... Why on Earth are we debating this instead of doing something productive? # 23:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) # ---- reply back :*Lego lord: You were the one who issued this forum in the first place. 01:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :**I realized that this didn't really need to be brought up. ---- reply back :*Because these days, everything must be discussed and voted on or it must be scourged from the face of the wiki....or something like that. 15:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments I would just like to share a modified quotation from the Samukai article:'' Samukai is a four-armed Ninjago Skeleton. According to the Ninjago Website, it is the King of the Underworld.'' In the Ninjago story, Samukai is the King of the Underworld. '''It' is the servant of Lord Garmadon and does its bidding.'' In the beginning of the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, '''it' and its army steal a map that leads to the four weapons. The ninjas later steal the map back. Samukai and its army face them after the ninjas retrieve the Scythe of Quakes, but retreat when they see the Earth Dragon.'' Now, think about it.--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Character Will Be Tested. . . ."'' 10:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) * Well, if this article complied to the MoS, there would be a description and a background. The background would describe the character from an "in-universe" perspective, where you'd obviously use he/she, I think this is talking about the description part, where it's about the plastic figure. 12:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) * Well, that is probably as they don;t know the gender, I mean, its a skeleton, it lacks them features :P - cjc 15:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) *I could have used any character, I only decided on Samukai because I was about to edit the page.--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Character Will Be Tested. . . ."'' 18:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) And he/it does wear a loin cloth--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Character Will Be Tested. . . ."'' 19:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC)**BerryBrick, when it is talking about something from the movie or comics it would use "he" or "his", because in those the minifigure is a character. I'm talking about the first section, which doesn't have any background information. ---- reply back